The 31st
by fireball1012
Summary: What if Mary was a Myers and Michael was her younger brother,If it was true then the brothers and Caleb are in danger, brotherhood AU and wee-chesters15/11
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- The 31st**

**Don't own anything**

**Prolong**

Mary Winchester had a deep dark secrete and was afraid to tell her husband John about it. Every October she would stay inside and made sure John stayed with her. John didn't understand why Mary got like this.

When Dean was three years old John wanted to take him out trick 'r treating but Mary said, "No, it's not safe out there."

"Mary please tell me why?" John pleaded

Mary looked at her husband and knew the time had come to tell him about her other family.

"Ok but you're not going to like it." She warned

"I can take it just tell me already!"

"Ok, I have a brother named Michael Myers and he killed my sister when he was six years old. I was nine at the time and Judith was seventeen when Mike killed her. He broke out of the mental hospital he was being kept at and went after my little sister Laurie. She was seventeen when he tried to kill her but the doctor managed to kill him but I know he's out there waiting for me. He only kills on Halloween so I can't have you guys going out there." She told him

"Everyone knows that story, it happened in Haddonfield didn't it, and if you where Myer's sister why isn't your name Mary Myers?" John asked

"The same reason Laurie's wasn't Myers. We had to change our last names so that people wouldn't know who we where. Laurie became Strode and I became Winchester when I married you." Mary explained

"But didn't Michael die? The cops said his body was gone when the hospital exploded!"

John hoped that Mary wasn't telling the truth and hoped that Myers was dead and gone.

"I saw him a year after that happened and I know he's looking for me and will kill you guys as well." Mary cried holding on to John's arm

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you or Dean, I promise you Mary." John said giving Mary a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you John."

"Daddy, why is mommy crying?" Three year old Dean asked coming down the stairs holding a brown teddy bear.

""Nothing Ace, mommy's ok." John said picking up the little boy. "Why don't we go watch some cartoons?"

"What bout trick and treating?" Dean asked

"Sorry kiddo but mommy needs us here to night is that ok for you."

"Why is mommy hurt? Does she have to go to hospital?" Dean asked

"No she doesn't have to go there but we need to stay at the house and keep an eye on here is that ok."

Dean nodded and then went and watched TV while John and Mary watched over the house hopping and prying that Michael Myers doesn't stop for a visit.

-SPN-

Dean had fallen asleep on the couch and Mary was happy to bring him up to bed. After laying the covers over Dean she went to the window and mad sure no one was out there.

After leaving the room she went to her bedroom and got in bed with John glade she made it threw another Halloween night.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-The 31****st****.**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 1**

October 29, 1994

The Winchester boys and Caleb Reaves are in Caleb's jeep going to Haddonfield for Halloween break. John had a hunt to do and didn't have time to drive his boys to Pastor Jim's farm so instead he had called Caleb to pick the boys up. John didn't want his sons outside on Halloween and the safest place was at Jim's house. He had called Jim the day before that Caleb was bringing his boys with him to stay for the weekend.

Dean and Sam didn't know about the Myers being family because Mary had made John swear not to say anything to anybody. From that day John had kept that promise.

So every Halloween after John had meet Pastor Jim he would have Dean and Sam stay there.

"Why aren't we going to Pastor Jim's? Dad told us we have to be there." Sam stated

"Because this is a road trip for us and we want to go to Haddonfield for Halloween." Dean said

"That's where Michael Myers grew up and killed all those people!" Sam shouted

"But he died didn't he?" Dean asked looking at Caleb

"No one really knows because there was never a body to be found." Caleb said looking at Dean with an evil smile

He knew that would scare Sam and that's why he said it. Dean looked at his brother and saw how pale he got. He turned to his friend and gave him a death glare before saying, "Stop scaring him Damien."

Caleb gave a sigh and said, "Sorry runt, just trying to have a little fun Deuce."

Sam looked out the window and started thinking about The Myers and then he looked at his brother and friend.

"What if he's part of our family?" he asked in a scared voice

"Then you guys are dead." Caleb said smiling at Dean who smiled back

"Not funny." Sam pouted

Dean looked at Caleb and nodded to him before looking at Sam. He couldn't help but tease Sam a little bit.

"Maybe he is part of our family!" Dean joked

Sam looked right at Dean and snapped at him for the stupid joke. He hated when Dean did that.

"That's not funny Dean! Because then he will come after us and kill us."

Dean looked right at Sam and seen how pale he was. Maybe I pushed it to far this time. Dean thought.

"Don't worry Sammy he did die a long time ago and I'm here so nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"You promise?" Sam asked looking right into Dean's eyes

"I promise Sammy." He smiled and then looked out the window

A few minuets later Sam was getting hungry but when he looked out the window there was no building or places to stop and get something to eat. "Dean I'm hungry." He complained

"Can you wait about an hour until we get to the town?" Caleb asked

Sam thought about it and then looked at Caleb before nodding. "I guess." He said and then went back to looking out the window.

-SPN-

They made it to Haddonfield and looked for a place to stop and eat before getting a room for the weekend. They walked in to a dinner and sat at a booth close to the door. Sam got the window and Dean slide in next to him while Caleb got the other seat. The waitress gave them each a menu and wait to see what they where going to get to drink.

"I'll get a coke." Dean said

"I want coke to." Sam said next

"Make those three cokes." Caleb smiled at the waitress

"Ok so that's three coke, I'll be back to take your order." Then she walked off to get the drinks

"So what do you boys want to eat? The cheeseburgers sound good and the pies are looking great." Caleb knew that Dean wouldn't pass that up.

"I want the chicken sandwich." Sam said looking at all the food on the menu

"I'll get the cheeseburger with extra unions. What are you getting?"

"I'll get the same thing as you Deuce."

The lady came back with the drinks and then got out her pad and pen to take the order.

"What will it be boys?" She smiled

"Two cheeseburgers, one with extra unions and a chicken sandwich." Caleb ordered

"Is that it?" She asked after she wrote done the order.

"Yep that's it sweetie."

She smiled at Caleb and then walked away to get the food.

"So why did we have to come to this town for Halloween?" Sam asked taking a sip of his coke," I like it at Pastor Jim's we get lots of candy."

"We'll get lots of candy here to; we just want to find out something that's all. If dad knew what we where doing he wouldn't let us come so you can't tell him." Dean answered

"Fine but I want something in return then." Sam said giving them an evil smile

"Like what?" Caleb asked

"I get to do what ever you guys are doing and you have to do what ever I saw for two days."

"Fine but if you tell dad the deals off and you can't say anything after the two days ether." Dean made sure he said it or Sam would have told their dad aster the deal was done.

"Deal" Sam said

-SPN-

After they got down eating they looked for a motel to stay the weekend in. When they did finally find a motel Caleb had Dean and Sam stay in the jeep while he went and paid for a room.

Dean and Sam where standing next to the jeep waiting for Caleb to come back when Sam started asking questions again. It really got on Dean's nerves.

"What are you guys looking for?"

"We want to check out the Myers house."

"Why, if he wasn't real then why check it out?"

"Because we just do ok."

"But why?"

Sam knew his brother better then anyone and there was always a reason to why his brother wanted to check something out and he was going to find out why.

"Just because Sammy now shut up or I'm …" He started to say

"Or what, you're going to kill me." Sam shot back

"I'll do much worse then that." Dean thought of how a clown might look in Sam's bed.

"Then I'll tell dad we went here."

"Fine, we want to know if he was really alive or not." Dean confessed

"He's dead, why would it matter now?"

"It's Halloween that's why."

They seen Caleb coming back and hurried up to get there bags.

"Room A4." Caleb said before getting his bag and walking to the room.

-SPN-

Sam walked in to the room and went right for the bed by the far window. He sat down and took his laptop out. He was typing when Caleb called out to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing research on Michael Myers." Sam answered

"Why?" Dean asked sitting next to his brother

"To see if he was real or not and if he is real to see if he really died."

After a few hours of looking for stuff on the Myers Sam found out that the dude was real and that he had three sisters. It said that his sisters where Judith, Mary, and Laurie Myers. Judith was killed by Myers when he was only six years old but the other two had moved and changed their last names. Laurie went by Strode and that Mary went by Campbell. Sam saved the pages he had read and would show the others later.

Dean and Caleb where watching the movie "It" and Sam didn't want to stay in the room with the clown so he snuck out side and went looking around so that the others could watch the movie.

-SPN-

Sam walked to the play ground that had some kids still playing on it and then kept walking until he came to an old boarded up house. He walked up the steps and saw that the mail box said "The Myers". He got to the door and was about to open it when some kids stopped him from doing it.

"Hey you can't go in there." A boy Sam's age said

"Why not?" Sam asked walking to the group.

"The Bogyman lives there." Another boy said

"Who's the bogyman?" Sam asked looking back at the house

"Michael Myers." They all said

Sam walked away from the house and walked back to the motel room. He was almost there when he saw a car fallowing him. In the driver seat there was someone wearing a white mask. The person was looking right at him to. Sam got a bad vibe from it and took off to the room. He opened the door and then hurried up and locked it then went to his brother.

"He's alive and he's here!" Sam yelled in Dean's arms

Dean held on to his scared little brother and looked up at Caleb who was looking outside the window. Caleb didn't see anything outside so he walked back to Dean and Sam who was still holding on to his big brother.

"Who's here Sammy?" Dean asked, wondering why Sam was so scared

Sam sat up put still kept his hand on Dean's arm not wanting to let go of him any time soon. He looked at Dean and then said, "Michael Myers, I say him in a station wagon wearing a white mask."

"Sammy no one is out there." Caleb said in a calm voice

"He was and he fallowed me, he's going to kill us." Sam cried

He knew Dean or Caleb wouldn't believe him, even if he was right.

"Maybe it was someone else dressed like him." Dean tried to reason with the kid

"I seen the house and then I seen him. What do you call that?" Sam yelled

"Why where you even outside?" Dean had to ask

"I got board and you guys where watching the clown movie. I wanted to walk around but I didn't want you to miss your movie so I went by my self." Sam answered

"Well your ok now and no one is going to kill you." Dean said making Sam calm down

"I want to leave and go to Jim's farm." Sam demanded

Having enough of Sam's whining Dean yelled at him to stop it. "Sam we can't, we just got here and maybe if you stop with the Myers thing then maybe you wouldn't be so afraid!"

Sam got up and turned to look at Dean and Caleb before saying, "You wanted to come here to see if Myers was real, well he is and now we can leave before he kills us!" Then he ran into the bedroom and got on his bed.

"Dean may be we should leave and come back when Sam is safe with Jim." Caleb said

"Yeah alright go tell the runt we leave in five." Dean said getting the bags again

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural-The 31****st****.**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

October 30, 1994

Caleb and the brothers got to Jim's farm the next day and told Jim a story on how the traffic was bad and that they where sorry for being late in coming. Jim bought the story and had all of them come in.

Caleb and Dean both made a sandwich and then went up stairs where Sam was. Sam was on the laptop again and was looking up the stuff he had found out before. He looked up when the door open and his brother came in fallowed by Caleb.

"Here I made you peanut better and jelly." Dean said giving the sandwich to his brother

"Thanks Dean." Sam smiled and then took a bit

Caleb walked over to Sam with his sandwich and sat on the bed next to Sam. He looked at some of the stuff on the computer but didn't see anything that he didn't know. That's until he found Mary Myers. His eyes got wide and then looked over at Dean.

"Sammy what does it say about Mary Myers?" He asked

Dean walked over to the bed and he to started reading the page. After they got done reading Dean looked right at Caleb and then at Sam. There was no way his mom was the sister to Michael Myers. His dad would have said something to him about it.

"There's a picture of the two younger sisters when they where teenagers." Sam said bring the picture up.

Dean took a look at the picture of the two happy teenagers and knew right away it was his mom. Caleb felt Dean get mad. He felt the boy build up with fear and anger at once. He stood up and put a hand on Dean's shoulder telling the boy he was there for him.

He looked in to Dean's eyes and noticed the far off look in Dean's eyes. It was like Dean was remembering something from along time ago. Then like that he was back with them. He looked right at Sam and then started talking.

"Mom told Dad about it when I was three. I came down stairs and found mom crying and dad looked up set to. When I walked down mom said something about someone was going to kill us but dad promised her he wouldn't let that happen."

"Are you sure she was talking about Myers?" Caleb asked

"Yeah I heard dad say that Michael was dead but mom said she seen him a year before."

"Then he's going to come and kill us!" Sam said in his scared voice going to Dean

"He doesn't know you guys and no one else does ether. You guys are Winchesters NOT Myers." Caleb reminded them

"That didn't stop him from going after Laurie Strode now did it." Sam snapped

"He won't find you guys ok your safe here with me and Pastor Jim. Also Bobby and your dad will be here soon along with Mac."

"Yeah but they can't stop a psychopath who can't die. He will come and kill us." Then Sam ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs to find Jim.

"What if Myers finds us?" Dean asked looking at Caleb

"I'll do what ever I can to make sure that SOB doesn't touch you or Sammy."

Dean smiled and then walked out to find Sam. He knew they where safe here and that nothing bad was going to happen. Even if Mike did find them he wouldn't let him get to Sam. "Over my dead body." He said to himself

"Pastor Jim Michael Myers is going to come and kill us!" Sam yelled trying to find the Pastor.

"Samuel I'm out here." Jim called from the backyard

Sam went to the back and found Jim by the barn. He ran to the older man with tears in his eyes. When Jim seen the younger boy upset he went to him and asked what happened.

"Sam why are you crying?"

"Michael Myers is coming and he's going to kill us." Sam cried grabbing Jim and wouldn't let go

"Who told you that? Was it Caleb or Dean?' Jim asked

"It wasn't them, I looked it up on the Internet and there was a picture of my mom. She was Mary Myers. Now Michael knows and he's coming for us."

Jim walked Sam back to the house and sat down with the other two and talked to them about the Myers.

"Michael Myers died in 1978 when he went after his sister so there is no way he can hurt you boys. Your dad will be here in an hour and when he does you can ask him about it."

"What if he comes?" Sam asked

"He won't because he's not alive." Jim answered

"But he is alive and he's coming … I seen him!" Sam snapped getting made that no one was listening to him.

"Samuel that's enough I don't want to here about the Myers anymore." Jim said in a calm voice

"But …" Sam started but was cut off by Jim

"If you say one ore thing about it you will be sent to your room."

"Fine don't believe me but when he comes and kills everyone your be sorry." Then he left and went out to the barn

"Pastor Jim that was kind of mean don't you think?" Caleb had to ask

"I suppose it was a little hard there but nothing else was going to work. Now tell me how he thinks he saw this person?" Jim asked them

-SPN-

After Dean and Caleb told Jim everything about going to Haddonfield Jim wasn't very happy. He sent the boys to there room and waited for John and the others to show up. He didn't know what to do about the Myers thing but he was sure that the man wasn't coming here. He would be ready just in case he did come.

"What are we going to do now? Haven't those boys been through enough? Why can't they get a break?" Jim asked himself

-SPN-

John was walking in the woods for the Wendigo when it came down on him and cut John's right arm. The three cuts where deep and bleeding fast. With out thinking John rolled away from the monster and stood up. He took his blow torch and fired it at the creature. The Wendigo then burst in to dust all over the place.

After the creature was finished John took off for his car. When he made it to the Impala he took off his jacket to check his still bleeding arm. He hissed when he touched one of the cuts and then went to his bag of stuff. He took out a water bottle and dumped it over the cuts. After he got a good look at his arm he knew he didn't need a hospital. He then put some gauze over it before he got in the car and drove to Jim's farm.

-SPN-

John pulled up into Jim's drive around eight o'clock at night. He could hear Dean and Sam fighting about something and Caleb trying to stop them from fighting. He walked to the door but turned around when he felt someone watching him. He looked towards the barn but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He then turned back and opened up the door.

"I told you I saw him!" John heard his youngest yell

"He won't find us here Sammy!" Dean yelled

"Guys that's enough you've been at this all day and Myers hasn't even shown up yet! Right Sammy?" Caleb said looking at the boys

"Yes, but he still might come tomorrow ON Halloween." Sam cried

"He's not coming because he's dead Sam so stop this and go to bed." Dean told his brother

John walked in to the boy's room and looked at how scared Sam was. "Boys what's going on?" He asked going to Sam

All three boys had stopped talking and looked at John. How where they going to tell John that they went to Haddonfield and found out that Mary was Michael's older sister and that Sam thinks Michael is after them.

"Um … well Sammy thinks Michael Myers is coming to kill us." Dean said

"Why do you think that?"

"Because mom is his older sister … I found her picture on the internet and it even said her name was turned to Campbell." Sam looked right at his dad

"That's not true son, Mary wasn't ever a Myers."

"Dad I heard you and mom talking about it when I was three so you can't lie about it." Dean said

John knew the gig was up and knew he should tell his sons the truth but he promised his Mary he wouldn't tell anyone not even his sons. He looked at his boys and gave up. They needed to know the truth he just hoped Mary could forgive him.

"Ok yes it's true, Mary was a Myers but the guy doesn't know us and there is no way he is coming here." John looked right at Sam when he seen the boy about to argue

"Is he dead?" Dean had to ask

"He has been dead for a long time and he can't come and hurt you." With that said John went down stairs to find Jim Murphy.

-SPN-

Jim was in his library when John walked in. The Guardian was looking through some books and when John came in he looked at the man and had John sit next to him. John did as he was told and took the seat next to Jim. He looked at the book the older man had and then looked at Jim.

"Jim I would have told you guys but I promised Mary I wouldn't say anything about the family history."

"I understand that Jonathon and you don't have to explain it if you don't want to."

"Can I tell you something that you can't tell the others?" John asked

"You know how I hate keeping thing from everyone but if it's impotent then I can do it for you."

John took a long sigh before telling Jim what he thinks about Michael Myers.

"I still think he's alive and is looking for us."

"Why do you think that?" Jim had to ask

"When Mary told me when Ace was only three years old she said she had seen him a year before that. What if he's still alive? How am I going to protect my kids from him?"

"With the Brotherhood's help, we won't let anything happen to you guys.

"Thanks Jim."

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural- The 31ST

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural related content; I am just borrowing them for now ;)

Chapter three

Dean and Sam were asleep by the time Jim and John were finished talking. Caleb was asleep in Dean's bed while Dean slept with a clinging Sam. John was on his way upstairs to check on the boys when he heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

He glanced out the window and saw that Mac and Bobby had arrived.

Jim opened the door and allowed the men to walk past him. As they were walking in, the men immediately noticed that the house was too silent for they knew that with Sam and Dean around, a ruckus was sure to be had.

"Good to see you." Jim said closing the door

"It's been awhile." Bobby agreed.

"Have the boys arrived yet?" Mackland asked

"Their up stairs sleeping in the boys room right now." John said coming down the stairs.

"I didn't think you would be here this early Johnny!" Bobby stated with a smirk on his face.

"I finished early, "John shrugged "What about you?" he asked

Bobby didn't answer he instead walked right into the living room and turned the television on.

Mac and Jim fallowed along with John. They sat down and talked about what they where going to do for Halloween.

John was waiting for the right time to tell the others about Michael Myers being alive and that Mary was also a Myers. He waited until the show went off to a commercial before he informed them of his news.

"Guys I have something to tell you."

Everyone looked over at John and seen the look on his face. They had never seen John with that expression on his face. It was a look of fear and worry.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it … Mary was a Myers when she was little. She thought Michael was still alive. I'm worried that tomorrow he may make reappearance and come after us." he stated

Mac and Bobby looked at John as though he had three heads.

"How do you know he's coming now I mean it's been what 17 years since he tried to kill his sister?" Mac tried to reason, for all their sakes.

"Sammy said he had seen him and I never told the boys about Mary being a Myers." John told them.

"Don't worry so much John he's not going to lay a hand on those boys or you." Bobby agreed

"Thanks guys." John said

Everyone then went back to the movie with a secret fear in all of their hearts. They desperately hoped that Myers wouldn't try anything on the boys. For his sake or theirs.

--

Sam found himself running away from a very tall figure that he didn't recognize. But with fear in his gut he realized that the figure was indeed carrying a knife.

He ran down the hall, as fast as his legs could carry him when he caught a figure out of the corner of his eyes, lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

He felt the fear clench in his stomach as he rushed to the figure and realized it was Dean, lying in a puddle of his own blood.

Sam knelt down to look at his brother and found a large gash on Dean's stomach. He felt for a pulse but not finding it. He felt tears begin to gather in his eyes and it was all he could do to keep from sobbing.

"DEAN!" Sam cried in anguish. "Please come back and help me."

Sam looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He quickly looked down to the end of the hall and realized that there was a man with a white mask walking quickly towards him.

Sam gave Dean a kiss on the forehead and whispered "I love you" before running down the stairs to get out of the house.

"Sammy!" He heard some one call him

"What do you want?" He ran to the door but only finding it bolted shut.

He ran to where Jim kept all the keys but found none of them there. When he heard the man coming down the stairs Sam tried to think of another way out. "Sammy" Came the voice again but this time it sounded like Dean.

"Deanie please help me?" Sam cried not caring if he sounded like a five year old.

"Wake up Sammy."

Sam opened his eyes and found himself lying on his bed with Dean looking at him

Dean looked at him with worry in his face. Sam had the remnants of tears on his face so Dean gently wiped them away and then he found Sam hugging him around the neck. Not knowing what to do Dean held on to his little brother.

"It's ok Sam, it was only a dream." Dean soothed.

"He killed you and was going to kill me … he s...s...stabbed you in the stomach and I-I couldn't get out b-because the keys where gone."

"Who was it Sam?" Dean asked

"I just saw a white mask, like the one from your old hockey team, and he had a scary knife in his hand. He was coming after me!" Sam whimpered in Dean's neck

"I'm alive and I'm sure Pastor Jim has the keys on the wall like always and there is no killer in the house." Dean stated trying to get his little brother to stop crying.

"Not yet, but Myers will come tomorrow night."

"Hey runt if Myers even thinks about killing Dean or you he will have to come through me first, so if he is smart he will know that already." Caleb said with a smile when he saw Sam smile to that.

"You think so?" Sam had to ask

"I know so Sammy." Came Caleb's answer

Sam lied back down with Dean next to him and soon enough he was asleep again with his protector next to him. Watching over him in case something tried to take him away

-SPN-

John went back up stairs to get some sleep for the next but first he needed to see his kids and make sure they where safe and asleep. When he entered the room he found both his sons asleep in the same bed holding each other with the blanket on the floor. He went in and picked up the discarded blanket and laid it over both boys. He then gave both boys a kiss good night before checking on Caleb. He also found the other hunter asleep with his blanket off as well. He shook his head at the boy and proceeded to cover him to. He was almost out the door when Caleb's voice reached his ears and had him turning around.

"Is Myers dead Johnny?"

"I don't know Caleb, the last time I checked he was but with out a body no one knows for sure." John said

"I hope for you and the boy's sake he IS dead, if he's not I will see to it that he doesn't lay a finger on any of you. I promise that to you." After Caleb said that he was asleep once more,

"Me to Junior … me to." John said before leaving and closing the door behind him

He made it to his room and got in to bed and in seconds he was sleeping.

-SPN-

Jim was the last one up and after making sure the keys where all in their places he made his way to his bedroom to get some much needed sleep. He looked out the window and saw nothing out there and then got into bed and he to was asleep.

The house was silent and everyone was fast asleep in their beds with the doors locked and the windows salted. Nothing bad was going to get in to night.

Out by the barn was an old white car with a person with a white mask on. The person was looking right at the house in the upstairs window. His job is almost complete, all he has to do is kill three more people and then he can rest for good. Tomorrow he can finish the job but he will have to wait till night time.

Then Michael Myers walked back to the car to wait.

-SPN-

That's it for now until next time


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural-31****st****.**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

October 31

The smell of bacon and eggs woke Sam up, before getting out of the bed he looked to the side of him and found Dean gone. When he looked over at the other bed Caleb was gone also. He got up and ran down the stairs afraid that his nightmare was coming true. He heard people talking in the kitchen and then his brother's voice met his ears and he knew that everything was okay. He went back up stairs and went to the bathroom for a shower before going to eat breakfast.

He turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the water flow over him, he went back to the time he saw the car and the white face man. He knew that was the man since he seen pictures of him on the laptop, he just didn't know how the man knew him.

After Sam was finished he got out and got dress before going down stairs. He stopped at the door and ran over to the window after he since something looking at him. He looked threw the blinds and saw the same man from before with the mask on. They looked at each other until he heard Dean call his name. When Sam turned around to see his brother by the door he pointed out the window but when he looked back the man was gone.

"He was out there by the barn." Sam told him with a scared voice

Dean went next to his brother and looked out but he didn't see anyone there. He knew Sam was freaking but his brother had to realize that enough was enough.

"Sam I'm getting tired of this and if you say one more thing about that Myers guy you won't get to go trick or treating tonight." Dean snapped

Sam moved away from his brother and ran downstairs to the kitchen where his dad was still talking.

John was talking to Caleb about a hunt for next week when his youngest son ran into the room and grabbed him. He noticed Sam was crying from the tears in his eyes.

"Sammy what's wrong? Where's Dean?" John asked when he didn't see his other son

"He's in the barn! … He's coming for us! … Dean won't believe me." Sam tried to say as he couldn't stop crying

He felt John run his big hand through his hair as the other one held on to him.

"Who's out in the barn Sammy?" John asked

"Michael Myers"

"Sam we've been through this last night, He's not coming here and he will NEVER come here." Dean said coming in to the kitchen

"I SAW HIM!" Sam yelled

He was so sick and tired of Dean not listening to him that he just had to yell. When he saw the looks on everyone's faces he turned around and stomped out the door to look for Myers himself. "If no one will listen to me then I will see for myself." He muttered

He made it to the barn and put his hand on the door to open it up when he heard his brother call his name.

"SAM" Dean yelled when he found his brother

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sam yelled and then closed the barn door

-SPN-

Caleb was inside the house when he heard the boys yelling outside. He wanted to show Sam that he was safe here but he just wouldn't listen to anyone. He was about to go upstairs when he felt someone else on the grounds and it wasn't the boys. He ran to the window and looked outside but didn't see anyone out there, but more importantly he didn't see Sam. Just then he heard Sam scream from inside the barn and that got him running for the back door but not before yelling to the others.

John was out the door next, fallowed by Mackland, Bobby, and then Jim.

They saw Dean try to open the barn door but it wouldn't budge. They could hear him yelling for Sam to open up but all Sam did was scream like someone or something was killing him.

"HELP!" Sam screamed

They all looked up to the open window and saw Sam jump out. Thinking on his feet Dean ran to where he knew Sam would land and made it in time to catch him.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean asked after seeing a cut on his arm with lots of blood

"I saw him in there; he tried to cut me with his knife." Sam said holding his arm

-SPN-

"A few minutes earlier"

Sam closed the barn door and started to walk around. He found an old car but no one was there. He found the light switch and turned on so he could see more of the barn. He looked at the horses and thought it was weird that none of them made any noise. He went to the horse he always rode and found it in a corner like it was scared of something … or someone. Sam thought. He ran for the door when some guy walked out of the darkness and right in to his pathway of safety. The person was somewhat tall and he/she wore a white mask like in his dream. In the right hand was a very sharp knife. He tried to think of away to get out of the barn and back to his dad and brother. He backed up when he noticed the person walking towards him, and when he knew he was trapped with a killer he did the only thing his young mind could think of and that was to scream for his brother.

"AAAHHH!"

He looked around him, and saw a way out, and took it. He ran to where the stables were and knew there where some hidden tunnels in there that led to the hay loft and the person wouldn't be able to catch him.

He found the tunnel in seconds and crawled through it to where the ladder was for the loft. He didn't see the nail sticking out of the ladder and it cut his arm making him scream.

He heard the bang on the door and Dean yelling for him to open up. He saw the man walking to him so he sucked up the pain and climbed faster up the ladder. When he was up there he kicked the ladder down and ran to the open window. He looked out and found everyone there trying to get in. He couldn't let them go in there and get killed so he took off the screen thinking it was better to jump then die.

He looked to where the ladder was and found it up again and the man standing there.

"Help!" He screamed so that they knew he was up there and was getting ready to jump down in to one of their arms

When he did jump out he saw Dean run to him and felt his arms wrap around him. He was never so happy to see his brother. He never wanted him to let go.

-SPN-

"NOW"

"Who was it?" Dean asked

"Michael Myers … I think." Sam told them holding his bad arm

"How do you know it was him and not something else?" Dean asked looking up at his dad

"He had a mask like him and the knife. He's still in there."

"Dean take your brother to the car and IF you see the person coming out drive far away and don't look back." John told his son

"But what about you guys, I can't leave you here." Dean argued

"That's an order Dean."

With that said John, Bobby, and Caleb went inside while Pastor Jim and Mackland went around back to make sure the creep didn't try to sneak away.

Dean and Sam made there way to the Impala and Dean got Sam in to the back seat when they heard a gun go off from in side the barn along with a scream.

"Sam lock the door and no matter what do not get out."

"But Dean, Dad said to drive off!" Sam stated not wanting his brother to leave him alone

Dean didn't say anything to him; he just took off running back to the barn hoping Sam would do what he said. Once he was at the barn he opened the door and found everyone to be okay. He walked in closer to find someone on the ground. John was holding the person's arm where blood was coming out of it and when he looked at the face, instead of looking at the Myers mask, he was met with Joshua.

"It was you who made Sam bleed! I am going to kill you for making him so god damn scared." Dean yelled trying to get to Josh. Caleb was holding him back while John helped Joshua stop the bleeding in his shoulder.

"Earlier in the barn"

Joshua walked out in front of Caleb and scared him when John came out of nowhere and shot him in the shoulder. Joshua fell to the ground and pulled the mask off so he could see the shot. All he saw was blood coming from the wound and hot pain. He looked up to see everyone looking at him with rage in there eyes except for Mackland and Jim who had a look of something he has never seen before on both men. It was a look of disappointment.

"Josh you are the one who hurt my son and scared him to death!" John snapped going to the hunter and putting presser on the wound he made.

"I … I was only trying to scare him I d-didn't know he was going to get hurt." Josh stuttering through the pain in his arm and the fear he had of John

"What about Caleb? Trying to scare him also like you did to Sam!" Bobby said looking done at Joshua

"I didn't think you guys where going to come in here after me so I panicked and tried to get to the door but Caleb was there and then John came and shot me so now here I am, I'm sorry about this you guys, I didn't think Sam would get hurt like that." Joshua said

Just then the door opened and Dean walked in and went to the group and found Joshua there.

Now

"Wait Dean, Josh didn't mean to get Sammy hurt." Caleb said holding him back

"He scared my little brother to death!" Dean yelled trying to get Caleb to let him go

"What are you going to do to him if I did let you go? Will you kill him? Then what will you tell Sammy when he sees it was him and not Myers." Caleb told him

Dean thought about it for a second and realized Caleb was right, he couldn't kill Joshua, he was after all human.

"I wasn't really going to kill him." Dean said looking at Caleb with his innocent eyes

"Is it okay if I let you go then?" Caleb had to ask

"Yep I promise not to kill him."

After Caleb let go Dean walked up to Josh who was now sitting on the bench. Joshua looked up in to Dean's angry eyes. To Joshua Dean looked like he was going to kill him.

"If you do anything like that again I will hurt you so bad that you'd wish you where dead."

Dean then turned and was about to head outside when he saw Sam standing next to Caleb and his eyes where right on Joshua. Sam had a look in his eyes that was a mix between pissed off and hurt. Dean went to Sam but the boy went straight to Josh.

"Why did you scare me like that? I thought you where Myers coming to kill us. After all the things you do to Caleb and Dean to get back at them, this just happened to be the lowest you could come up with." With that said Sam ran out of the barn with Dean and Caleb running after him.

-SPN-

That's it for now, thanks for reading and pleases review


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernaturl-The 31****st****.**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 5**

Joshua was sent to Jim's library until the Pastor was ready to talk with him. He felt stupid for scaring the boy and was worried about how the others would treat him now. He couldn't blame Dean for acting the way he did since he himself was the idiot that scared Sam. All he knew was when Pastor Jim comes in he's going to get it and then after that he can go and tell Sam how sorry he is and would never do something like that again. Joshua heard the door to the room open and knew the time has come.

Jim walked in to his library to find Joshua sitting on the couch that was by a fireplace. One look at the boy's face and the pastor knew how sorry Josh was. He walked over to Josh and took a seat at his table that was placed by a window across from the fireplace. "Do you know why you're here, Joshua?" The man asked

"Yes Jim, I'm here because I scared Sam and had you all worried when it was just me." Joshua said looking over at the Guardian

"Can you tell me then why you thought it was wise to scare an eleven year old with a group of hunters and an over-protective big brother close by?"

"I didn't really think it through all the way, it was really just a joke that got out of hand and I would do anything to make it up to you guys and even Sam." Joshua mumbled

"I can safely say that the barn will be looking very nice once you finish it and then what ever the others tell you to do, after that you're off the hook but trust me when I say this, if you or any of the other boys pull something like this again I won't be so nice about it." With that said Joshua was allowed to leave the room.

-SPN-

After Sam had ran in to the house he made it to his and Dean's room and locking the door behind him. He then heard pounding on the door fallowed by Dean's and Caleb's voices. He wanted to open the doors but he wanted some time alone from everyone else.

"Sammy open this door right now or so help I will pick it and kick your ass!" Dean yelled

"Leave me alone." Sam yelled sitting on his bed

"Sam can you please open up and let us in so we can talk kiddo." Caleb tried to reason

"Can you please just leave me alone for a little bite?" He asked

"Fine I'll give you half an hour and then we are coming in and talking got it." Dean said on the other side of the door.

"Yes Dean I got it." Sam answered back

After he heard the two older boys walk away he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes trying to not think about today. He didn't know how long his eyes where closed for but soon he was asleep.

Sam opened his eyes and looked over at the clock that sat on the night stand. He read 12:30 PM on it and knew he had fallen asleep. When he sat up he felt someone else in the room with him. He instantly tensed up in case something was going to hit him. When nothing happened he turned around to find Dean watching him with a smirk on his face.

"How did you get in here?" He had to ask even though he all ready knew the answer

"I picked it half an hour just like I said I would. Then I had to wait about three hours after that for you to wake up."

Sam got back on the bed and laid there until Dean walked over and sat next to him.

"Why did he have to do that?" Sam asked

"He's an idiot and a big jerk." Dean answered

"I hope Jim makes him work until he hurts and wants to die or something."

"I bet Jim will have him clean the whole barn.' Dean laughed

When he got a smile out of Sam he knew everything would be ok.

Caleb took this opportunity to come in the room, when he seen the two boys smiling he knew everything was almost ok.

"So why is everyone smiling now? Is Josh dead or something? Did you bury him like we talked about doing?" He teased

"Yep we gone and did that like an hour ago." Dean joked

"Man and I was hopping I could have been there to help out."

"Caleb we didn't really kill Joshua, we where just messing around." Sam confessed

"Then let's get to it. I got the shovel and you get what ever you need." Caleb said going to the door until Sam called to him

"We are not killing Josh ok and why would you guys be thinking of doing that to a person, yes he's mean some times but he's our friend… ish."

They all laughed at the last part.

"We where never planning on killing him so don't worry about that Sammy." Dean smiled.

Dean so wished that something would happen to Joshua but when it came down to it Josh was still family and everyone knows that when it came to it Joshua would be there to help out.

"Is Joshua ok though there was blood on his arm?" Sam asked looking worried at Dean

"Yeah he's going to be ok. It was just a fresh wound, never hit a bone or nerve, it just hurts like a bitch." Caleb told him

"That's good but I'm still mad at him." Mumbled Sam

"We are to Sammy so don't feel bad about it." Dean told the boy and put his arm around him

Sam decided it was time to leave his room and go downstairs. He got off the bed and was making his way to the door when Dean called out to him. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, I'm not staying in here all day and waste time on Halloween." He smiled before leaving the room with Dean and Caleb close behind him. They both had a smile on their faces.

-SPN-

When the three boys made it downstairs they found the living room empty. The TV was off and noise what so ever came from there. Sam's first thought was Myers was here but then he heard his dad in the kitchen. They all walked in to the kitchen wondering why everyone was in there.

John, Mackland, and Bobby where sitting at the table playing some card game and laughing about something. Sam walked in and sat next to his dad while the other to sit next to Bobby. Jim was no where in the kitchen and nether was Josh.

"Dad where is Pastor Jim and Josh?" Sam piped up

"Jim went to his library and Josh I think went outside to the barn or something."

"How are you doing Sam?" Mac asked over his cards

"I'm doing better now thanks for asking." Sam then got up and went out the back door to find Josh and talk to him.

"So how is he for real?" John asked looking at Dean and Caleb

"He really is better now Dad."

-SPN-

Josh was out by the pond when he heard someone walking towards him. He turns his head and found Sam there. He didn't want to talk right now and not to the kid. He still felt bad about what happened to him. He thought about getting up and walking away but thought better about it.

"You ok Joshua?"

Josh looked at Sam who was now sitting next to him by the water. The kid had a look of worry and concern. He gave a sigh before answering the kid.

"I will be short stuff, don't worry about me but are you ok I'm really sorry about what I did."

"I'm ok Josh and I'm glade you are to."

Both boys sat there not noticing someone else was out there watching them from the woods and the person wasn't friend ether.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural- The 31****st****.**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 6**

Dean and Sam where getting ready for trick or treating when Caleb came in the room. Caleb was dressed as Jason Voorhees, Sam was dressed as Leprechaun and Dean was going as Freddy Krueger. Sam turned and saw Caleb about to scare him but it didn't work on the youngster.

"Ha Ha Caleb." Sam said with no hint of laughter

"Oh come on it would have been funny." Caleb complained like a little kid

Sam walked out of the room and down stairs where Jim was waiting for them.

"Is Joshua coming with us?' Sam asked

"He's getting his costume on right now." Jim answered

When the other two came down the stairs Sam had his coat on with his candy bag in hand. He couldn't wait to get out there and get candy. He was so excited about trick or treating that the Myers thing slipped from his mind and all he could think about was getting lots of candy.

"So is everyone ready to go now." Dean asked pulling his coat on

"We have to wait for Joshua to come." Jim told them

When Josh came out he was dressed as a dead guy. There was a knife in his head with fake blood coming out.

"Very original Josh." Caleb and Dean said together

"Shut up you two!" Josh said back

Just then the phone rang from the living room making Jim go and pick it up. When Jim came back he looked at the boys and told them that he couldn't go with them this time since a friend down the street needed his help.

"Don't worry Jim we can take care of these two and it's Halloween, what's the worst that could happen … on second thought don't answer that." Caleb said

"You sure you will be ok and stick together?" He said mostly to Dean and Caleb

"We will Pastor Jim." Dean gave him a big smile and pushed his brother out the door.

-SPN-

Sam's bag was half full of candy and he was now going to his sixteenth house that night. The other boys had the same amount as Sam did. Caleb and Josh said there little sister and brother where sick at home and Dean just had to smile at the lady's as he got his.

After they made it to the last house on the street Dean was ready to call it a night but Sam didn't want to stop just yet.

"Come on Sammy I'm tired and we have enough candy for the next three months."

"One more house please Dean?" Sam begged giving his brother the puppy dog eyes

Once Dean saw the puppy dog eyes he was good as gone for. None of them could say no to Sam when he launched the puppy eyes on them.

"Fine but only one more and that's it."

Sam walked across the street and up to a house that was covered in orange and yellow lights with other stuff in the yard. They walked past a "beware of dead bodies" sigh and then around a Jason statue that was holding a long knife, until they made it to the door. Sam rang the door bell and an old lady opened up holding a bowl of candy.

"Trick or treat." Sam and Dean said together

"Why aren't you all a scary looking bunch?" She smiled giving Sam a handle full mix candy and doing the same to Dean.

When she looked at Caleb and Joshua she gave them a smile and gave them some candy also.

"Are your little siblings at home?" The lady asked looking at the two older boys

"Yes ma'am they had a cold since yesterday and they asked us to get them some candy." Caleb lied

Josh had to hold back his laugh at how smooth Caleb could lie and to an old lady no less.

"Have a nice night boys and don't eat all that in one night." She said watching the boy leave her yard

"We'll make sure they don't and thanks for the treat." Joshua said fallowing the others.

"Okay now we are going home." Dean said looking at his phone to see the time

"It is five minuets till eight and you have to be in bed by nine so let's move it boy."

"But Dean I always stay up on Halloween to watch the Scary movie feast." Sam whined

"Right I forgot about that. Fine then we need to hurry before that starts."

Without a seconds delay they made it to Caleb's jeep and drove back to the farm for the scary movies

Once they got in to the house they put their candy bags on the couch and went to their rooms to take off their costumes. Three minuets later and everyone is on the couch eating their candy and watching Friday the 13th part two

-SPN-

"He's coming to get you Sammy." Dean called out when Jason was looking for the girl under the bed in one of the cabins.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam snapped watching Jason leave the cabin but only to come back in after the girl peed her pants.

"He's watching you Sammy." Dean said again

"Knock it off Dean!" Sam snapped

They watch as the girl crawled out from under the bed and was meet by Jason bringing his knife down next to her.

"There he is!" Dean screamed while Caleb grabbed Sam on the shoulder making Sam scream and jump off the couch.

"I hate you." Sam screamed throwing a piece of candy at his brother

"What ever Sammy." Dean laughed

Just then they heard a noise coming from the kitchen's back door. All four boys looked at each other before Joshua and Caleb got up telling the two younger boys to stay put,

"Dean what if it's Michael?"

"It's nothing Sammy; just stay quit and watch the movie." Dean answer

Sam looked at his brother and could tell Dean was worried about the others. He didn't believe Dean for a second. When Dean kept his eyes on the doorway where Caleb and Josh left from not two min. ago he knew something bad had happened.

"Sammy I want you to run upstairs and grab the knife from under my pillow and hide until I give you the password." Dean whispered

"Why? I don't to be alone, please don't leave me Dean." Sam said holding on to Dean's arm

"I just want to see what's taking them so long. I won't leave you alone but you need to go and hide just in case." Dean told him

Sam looked at his brother and saw real fear in his eyes; he nodded and took off for the stairs.

-SPN-

Dean waited till Sam made it to the top of the stairs before he walked in to the dark kitchen with his gun in hand. He noticed the door was open since he could see the light from the outside shine in and the other boys weren't around. He walked to the door and looked outside but didn't find anything out there. As he closed the door a figure walked up to him and before Dean could do anything a pair of hands had grabbed him. The next thing he knew the person yelled "He's here"!

Dean pushed the person away and yelled at the person.

"Caleb you stupid son of a bitch! I could have shot you!" He then turned on the lights

"Relax Dean I would have stopped you before you even thought of shooting." Caleb laughed

"Where is Joshua?" Dean had to ask when he didn't see the other hunter

"I don't know he went out but never came back in."

"What do you mean he went out? There was no one out there when I check?"

"He went out the door and told me to wait but he didn't come back in." Caleb explained thinking that Josh was pulling another trick on them.

They looked at each other and then ran to the door and looked outside. Not seeing anything out there Caleb brought his cell phone out and called Josh's cell. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Caleb he's here … get those boys out of there and run!" Josh yelled

"Josh … J-Josh… JOSHUA!" Caleb yelled in the phone when the other call was dropped

"Caleb is Josh alright?" Dean asked getting worried now

"Get your brother we need to leave now."

They where on there way to the stairs when the front door was busted open and a tall guy with a white mask came in holding a knife in hand.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Supernatural- The 31****st****.**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter-7**

Sam went up the stairs and made it to the bedroom that he shared with Dean. He ran over to the bed and lifted up the pillow to find nothing there. He looked at the night stand that was next to the beds and found it empty also. He thought maybe Dean had stuck it somewhere else. He looked in the room his dad had slept in before but it wasn't there ether. When he went into Caleb's bedroom he found the knife on the bed and went over and picked it up. He turned around and was about to run out the door when his name was yelled.

"SAM!!!

"DEAN!" Sam yelled running out the door to see what was happening.

He watched as Dean and Caleb ran up the stairs with a man in a mask coming up from behind.

He didn't notice it before but the creep had a knife in his hands and this one looked like a chef's knife. Dean grabbed his arm and they all ran into Caleb's room thinking of away to get out of the house. They would have locked the door but the lock had been busted.

Sam thought about going out the window but by the time he got the window opened the man would already have stabbed them so that was out.

He decided to run to Caleb's walk in closet and go to the way back that had a crawl space that lead to his and Dean's closet. He pulled Dean and Caleb to the closet and got to the way back. They got to the wall and pulled the fake wall/door open and crawled through it making sure to close it back up.

Once they made it to the boys own closet they got out of there and ran out of the room in to the hall way.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and headed to the stairs with Caleb behind them. They just made it there when Caleb told them to run. Sam looked behind Caleb and saw Michael coming their way.

"Move Sammy!" Dean hollered

Not having to be told twice he made a run down the stairs and to the front door. He gripped the handle and tried to turn it but it was bolted.

"Dean it's locked … g-get the k-keys!" Sam yelled

Dean went to the wall that held all the keys for everything but there was nothing there. He then looked at Sam and told him there were no keys there.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked

"Find something to break the window." Dean ordered

They both ran to the hunter's tomb and each grabbed a shot gun and went back to the door. Dean tried hitting the handle with the shot gun but that didn't do anything and Sam tried to shot the handle but the door was made of metal so they where now trapped with a killer.

"Dean where's Caleb?" Sam asked when he noticed the older hunter wasn't there

"Crap, I don't know and we can't get out of here." Dean said

"What are we going to do?" Sam said with sear fear in his voice

"The kitchen door was opened when I was in there, go Sammy go." Dean pushed Sam to the kitchen but when the got in there the door was closed and also locked.

"Damn it … just fuck-in great." Dean tried to think of what to do but he was just as afraid as Sam was and he had to get Sam out of the house before the freak killed them all.

"The windows upstairs are locked but we can unlock them ourselves without keys." Sam said

"Great idea Sam but how are we going to get upstairs?"

"We got shotguns ... Just shoot him."

"Fine but stay behind me."

-SPN-

They made their way up the stairs and in to the hall way but there was no sign of Myers or Caleb. As soon as they where in their room they ran to the window and got it open but then a hand grabbed Dean making him push Sam to the ground away from him.

"AHHH" Sam screamed as he fell to the ground

He looked up and saw Dean fighting with someone and when he got a glimpse of the face he knew it was Caleb.

"Dean stop its Caleb." Sam told Dean

Dean stopped his attack on Caleb and looked at the hunter and saw that he was bleeding on his shoulder and waist. He also noticed how quiet it was.

"Dude what the hell happened? Where is that psycho?"

"I tried to fight him off but he stabbed me … used my ability to push him in to the wall and knocked him out … lost too much blood and I passed out. I heard some noise when I woke up and found you guys." Caleb explained

"Why didn't we see you in the hall?" Sam asked

"I ran into John's room and fought in there."

"What ever, we need to get this window open and get out of here fast." Dean cut in

"I agree with you there Deuce."

With that said they went to work on opening the window to get to the ruff. Once the window was finally opened Caleb let Dean go first and was in the progress of helping Sam go through when the door was busted open and the killer came in.

"Leave us alone!" Sam yelled when he and Caleb had to move away from the window when Myers almost stabbed them.

Caleb kept Sam behind him as they tried to stay far away from Myers. They watched as Dean climbed back through the window and kicked the back of Michael's body. The man fell to the ground and that gave Caleb enough time to get both boys out the window and on to the ruff. He on the other hand didn't get the chance to go since Michael stabbed him again but this time on the back.

"AHHH … RUN … GET OUT!" Caleb said before going silence

"CALEB!!!" Both boys yelled

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Supernatural- The 31****st****.**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 8**

Dean and Sam had just got onto the roof when Dean heard Caleb yell for them to run. He looked back and found Caleb on the floor with Michael standing over him.

"CALEB!" Dean yelled desperately hoping his friend was still alive.

When he didn't get an answer he had no choice but to get Sam away from there and leave Caleb behind.

Dean slammed the window closed and then grabbed Sam's arm and led him across the roof to the other side where a kind of ladder sat.

"I want you to climb down, run to the car and wait for me there."

"Aren't you coming?" Sam asked kneeling on the roof getting ready to get his leg on the first rung of the ladder.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you."

Sam heard something and when he looked behind his brother he found the guy holding a knife that was dripping with blood.

"DEAN! Behind you!" Sam screamed.

Dean turned around and missed the knife by an inch before he fell off the roof all the way to the ground.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed.

Sam watched as Myers looked down to the ground and then back at him. Sam moved as fast as he could on the ladder to get to his brother. He was half way there until the thing snapped in half under his foot. He held on, trying to see how far he was from the ground, whether it was safe for him to drop.

When his grip was getting weaker he decided to just take the chance and let go. He closed his eyes and released the ladder; He tucked his legs in and wrapped his arms around him before he touched the ground with a thud. When he raised himself up he realised his arm hurt a little but nothing was broken. He took off toward his brother who hadn't moved since he had fallen.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

Sam rolled Dean on to his back and found a cut on his forehead, blood streaming out. He put his finger to Dean's neck and was happy to find a pulse.

"Dean wake up … please." Sam begged.

Sam looked up when he heard someone walking and found Myers coming towards him. Michael was walking towards Sam from the side of the house. With one last shake of Dean, Sam realised had no choice but to leave his brother there. There was no way he would be able to carry him to the car.

"Dean, please help me?" Sam asked in a somewhat calm voice though there was still panic there.

He then stood up and ran hoping he would find someone to help him and his brother. He looked back at his brother lying on the ground and at the man who walked past him like he wasn't worth checking. Sam ran past the impala and was about to run down the street when he saw a body on the ground. He ran to it and turned it over only to find out that it was Joshua with a stab wound in the stomach.

"J-JOSh … no, not you too."

Sam was about to get up and run when he saw Josh's cell phone next to his hand. He grabbed the cell and took off. He remembered that Jim was going to help a friend across the street so he started to run only to find out he didn't even know which house it was. He tried to remember where his father and Mckland went but he didn't have a clue. He looked at the cell phone and started to dial a number.

Ring…ring…ring...

"Come on … pick up …" Sam cried.

"Hello John here." Came John's voice.

Sam was never so happy in his life to here his dad's voice

"Dad please help …Michael is here! … Caleb's dead … Josh is dead …. A-and Dean is out …. He's after me." Sam cried

"Where are you right now Sammy?" John asked in a distressed tone.

"I ran down the street but he's out here and I can't see him … p-please come daddy … please."

"Sam I will as soon as you tell me where you are. Stop and look around and tell me what you see?"

Sam stopped running and then looked around him.

"Um I see houses and a pine tree with lights all over it … I think I'm by Zack's house I see his Zombie blow up thing."

"Ok that's good ... We are almost there. Try to hide until you see us ok?"

"Ok please hurry." Just then Sam saw Michael walking towards him. "Dad he's coming!" He screamed taking off again.

"Sam listen to me and run as fast as you can down the road towards the right." John ordered.

"Ok dad. Please hurry." Then the call ended.

-SPN-

Dean pushed himself up from the ground and looked around. He noticed that there was no noise so that had to mean that Sam wasn't with him …. So where was he and more importantly where was Micheal Myers?

He felt pain in his back and a headache but he needed to find his baby brother before he became an only child.

-SPN-

That's it for now…please review


	10. Chapter 10

**Supernatural-31****st**

**Do not own anything**

**Chapter 9**

Sam kept running down the street trying to get away from Michael. He felt so tired but knew he couldn't stop. He kept a look out for his dad but so far, the road had been empty. When he came to a two way stop he had to slow down and then listen, when he didn't hear his dad's truck Sam looked behind him to see how far Michael was. The man was no longer behind him or anywhere that Sam could see. That was ether a good thing or a bad thing. If the man wasn't there then he was ether "A" to far behind or "B" hiding and waiting to jump him and kill him. He hoped it was the first one. He then took the road to his left. After a while of running, Sam forced himself to speed walking since his body was too tired to run anymore. He kept his ears sharp in case someone tried to jump him.

The road he was walking on had houses but all the lights where out. It was pitch black out. There weren't even streetlights on or lamppost. Sam heard shuffling a few feet away from him. He turned and saw someone walking towards him from the woods. He forced him self to run fast but he tripped over his feet and fell to the ground.

"AHHH!" Sam screamed when he hit his knee on the road.

When he tried to stand up and run, he fell again. His leg wouldn't support him. It was hurt to bad to run on it so he stood up and hoped but it looked like he was just dragging it along. Sam tried to get far away from the man but with his injured leg, it wasn't going to happen. When Sam got the pain under control, he ran but it still wasn't fast enough to lose the killer.

"Please be ok Dean. I can't lose you." Sam thought

He wiped his face of the tears that where falling from his eyes and ran as fast as he could.

-SPN-

Caleb made his way out of the window, looked to the ground, and found Dean not moving and Sam wasn't around.

"Dean!" Caleb yelled making his way to the ground

Once he was down, he ran over to Dean, checked for a pulse, and was happy when he did get one.

He shocked him a little bit calling his name. He watched his eyes opened slowly and then took a moment to get his Barings back. Once Dean remembered what happened he shot up and yelled for his brother.

"He's not here. He probably ran to get help?"

Dean got up, leaned a little on his friend, and made their way to the road until they heard a moan behind a bush.

They made their way there and found Joshua on the ground holding his stomach with lots of blood on him and the ground. "Josh hold still and don't move!" Caleb demanded as he placed his hand to the stab wound to stop the flow of the bleeding.

"Do you have your cell phone on you?" Dean asked

"S-Sam took I-it and r-ran when M-Myers came… I had t-to … play d-dead or Sam … wouldn't l-leave." Joshua whispered

"That mean's he called dad and they might be coming here." Dean said

"Sam might not have been able to reach them for help and could be running around town trying to find them instead." Caleb told him with worry in his eyes

"Go g-get that Son of a b-bitch and b-bring the runt b-back …. Don't w-worry about me." Josh told them

They looked at Josh and knew he was right. They had to go find the youngest Winchester and then they could help Joshua. "Keep presser on the wound and help will be here soon." Caleb then got up and helped Dean to his jeep. They both had a shotgun and flashlights.

-SPN-

John kept looking out the window but still there was no sign of his boy. He was worried that he wouldn't make it to his boys in time or that Michael would escape and wait another year for a murder spree.

"Don't worry John we will get there in time and Myers isn't getting older after to night." Bobby said

"How long will it be till the police are at Jim's place?"

"Any second now, Dean will be ok and so will the others. They can't die now not like this."

"I know … your right and that SOB is going down."

They stopped at the two way split in the road and was thinking which way to go when they saw Caleb's jeep behind them.

John jumped out of the truck and ran over to see if it was really Caleb.

"Dad!" Dean called out rolling the window down

"Are you two ok? Where's Sammy? What about Josh?"

"We are ok and Sammy is somewhere ok here with that psycho after him and Josh is still alive, he was stabbed in the stomach." Dean replied

"We already called the cops so they will help him but we need to hurry and find Sam. We will have to split up, Bobby and I will go right and you and Caleb will go left. Call if you find them and we will do the same. And be careful." With that said, the two cars split up looking for the youngest Winchester.

-SPN-

Sam's leg was getting worse the more he walked on it. He didn't think he was going to make it much further and just hoped his family was ok and safe. He wouldn't give up so easily, he will try his hardiest to survive but one this was true, Myers is not going to be.

Sam heard movement behind him and when he turned, he saw Michael only a few feet away. He pushed his feet to go fast but he still couldn't get away.

Michael took his all ready bloody knife and sliced in to Sam's right arm making Sam scream and fall.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam screamed pushing with his legs to back up away from the guy.

Myers grabbed Sam's good leg and pulled his towards him and was ready to cut him again when Sam kicked out with the other and got him between the legs. He was released right away and took that moment and got up and ran but wasn't very fast.

"HELP … PLEASE SOMEONE … HELP ME!" Sam screamed

Just then, he heard a car coming the other way and when he turned to look, it was Caleb's jeep.

"HELP!" Sam screamed again waving his arms so that Caleb could see him.

The jeep drove past them and then turned around and then Caleb got out with a shotgun and aimed it at Michael. "Sam get in the jeep." He yelled

"Caleb your ok!" Sam said running to the car and then saw Dean with a shotgun also. "Dean you're not dead!"

"Nope, just got knocked out for a little bit."

Sam climbed in to the back seat and closed the door. He watched as Myers kept walking their way and then Caleb shooting him in the chest. To their surprise Michael still kept walking until Dean got out and shot Myers in the face hoping that would end the killing to night and for ever.

Myers fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Sam got out of the jeep and ran to Caleb and Dean. "Is he dead for good?" Sam asked watching for any sudden movement.

"I think that did it. He won't be killing anyone else after to night." Caleb said and then he went to the jeep and got out some salt and gasoline

All three looked up and saw John's truck stop and then got out with Bobby.

"Is that him?" They both asked

"Yeah, Dean shot him in the forehead; we are going to salt and burn him just to make sure he's gone." Caleb told them

John looked for Sam who was behind Dean looking down at the dead body of Michael

"Sammy are you ok?" He asked getting a good look at his youngest

"I'm ok dad. I hurt my leg and he cut my arm but other then that I'm good. What about Joshua? He was all bloody and not moving?"

"He's at the hospital or on his way. The cops where on their way to Jim's house.

"I'm so glade it's over now." Sam smiled and watched the body burn.

"We all are. Let's get going and see how the others are doing." Bobby said

With that, everyone got in to their cars and drove to the hospital.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review. Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to post and finish the story on Halloween so I should have the last chapter posted to night around midnight.. Have a safe and happy Halloween and trick or treating for the ones that still goes out to get the goodies..lol


End file.
